Chloe Fides
Chloe Fides is the eldest daughter of the Fides family. She is a skilled witch and was chosen to uphold the Fides pact to serve the descendants of Sparta. Biography Chloe is very cheerful and eager to help. She has great respect for history and tradition though she has a habit of fangirling over people and objects pedigree. She does get furious when people disrespect history or Dante. She is also very assertive when it comes to making Dante famous and will often push him to take jobs he doesn't feel for. Her favourite kind of tea is Keemun Chloe loves reading about history, mythology and the Hero Academy series and the Last Witch movie. She also enjoys a nice cup of tea while reading. History Growing up Chloe was fascinated by the stories her parents told her about the Dark Knight Sparta and his son Raphael. These stories motivated her to become the one who would assist Raphael's son Dante. To accomplish this she mastered all types of magic, studied various books on monsters, mythology and magic history. She also learned mastered, cooking, fishing, hunting, herbology, gardening, sailing as well as a variety of other skills by the time she was 30. Strengths/Weakness Strengths Chloe is very knowledgeable when it comes to demons, angels, history or mythology. She is also a master at cooking and has a wide arrange of spells for any situation Weaknesses Out of everyone member of Demons Never Die, she is the weakest physically. Though she can heal her self it will often require a reasonable amount of time depending on the injury. Though she can use all kinds of magic she is not the master of any of them and can only use relatively basic spells. Attributes Wiccan Magic Chloe is a master of old fashion magic which has been passed down through her family. This kind of magic utilizes all elements in its attacks but requires the user to speak Latin. Elementals Chloe is able to create elementals to protect and fight for her when need be. They are created by channelling magical energy through gems which focus the magic into a physical form. She often creates elementals around the four basic elements (Earth, Wind, Water and Fire) but she is capable of creating Elementals of any element Summons She is able to make a pact with a variety of supernatural creatures which allow her to summon them. The strongest one she has acquired is a powerful creature known as Deus Ex Machina, a giant mechanical Goliath, which she had to fight the Order of the Flaming Star to obtain Familiar: Raven At a young age, Chloe obtained a familiar in the shape of a raven. The raven is capable of reconning an area from the air as well as casting minor spells. Spells Gateway Chloe creates a portal of energy that allows her and her allies to travel to any place she has seen or another person she is in contact with. The Portal uses a lot of energy and requires a great amount of focus to maintain